


Of oddities and silver balls

by ungewiss



Series: Gintae Week 2018 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Comfort Sex, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fellatio, First Time, GinTae, Gintaeweek2018, Implied Voyeurism, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Prompts, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewiss/pseuds/ungewiss
Summary: Gintoki and Tae’s shenanigans when the kids aren’t around. Gintoki x Tae NSFW oneshots for Gintae Week 2018.Day 1 - Firsts: Their first time didn’t go as planned.Day 3 - Tough Love: Sacchan thought Tae and Gintoki should spice up their sex life a little bit, so she made a suggestion.Day 5 - Nursing: “Well, the only way to enjoy a world as dark as this one is sleeping or you-know-what.” Silver Soul Arc AU.Day 6 - Alone in the Dark: The kids were out of town, so Gintoki and Tae spent a night together.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Their first time didn’t go as planned.

Everything was very clumsy.

The way she kissed him, all sloppy and too wet.

The way he held her, with shaky hands and fiddling.

They didn’t even know how they ended making out in a very cheap love hotel room. No, they weren’t drunk. They just decided on the whim and now they had no idea of what they were doing.

Tae definitely didn’t. The only experience she had about the opposite sex was mostly based on one or two shoujo manga, the only ones she read in her whole life. Also her first kiss was with a girl, her best friend, but it happened so suddenly and quick that she doubt that count for something. That didn’t mean she and Gintoki never kissed before. They did, but not as much as she liked to. There was always someone in the way to ruin the moment. So with almost no beforehand experience, her quick pecks with the silver haired samurai weren’t much of a help in that situation. Now she was kissing him senseless in the most awkward way possible, even though he didn’t seem to mind it much. He hissed and complained when their teeth crashed too hard or when she bit his tongue by mistake though. She just shut him up and kept going.

On the other hand, Gintoki hadn’t been a virgin for years, but he had to admit that he had too little an experience with a woman who actually wanted to sleep with him without payment. Most of them were prostitutes that wore easy to undress clothes or nothing at all, so he never worried about the processes of properly undressing a woman before getting into their panties. Even when he was lucky to have an one-night stand for free – females usually disregarded him because of his perm, so it was a pretty rare event in his sex life –, he got dumped no longer after or he probably was too drunk to remember the act anyway. Till that day he never thought his less than basic knowledge on women clothes would get to him on such time. Now he was fighting the most tiring battle against Tae’s kimono, and by the looks of it he wouldn’t be the winner. He was almost crying in disappointment on himself.

Despite all those difficulties, it wasn’t really a disaster.

Little by little their movements weren’t so awkward or shy as before. It was as if their bodies were getting used to each other, knowing what the other liked, reacting more naturally to the intimate touches.

And Gintoki liked how she called his name between quick breaths every time he kissed a sweet spot on her neck. It wasn’t always he could have her voice so low and close to his ear, begging for him not to stop, definitely an once in a lifetime moment he wished that would never come to an end. Then her fingers would caress his curly locks and pulled him for another kiss. Her legs hugged him tightly and every little move she made on his lap was just too much for him. He even wondered if he would last till they finally undressed.

Tae gasped when his hands abruptly brought their hips together, so close she could feel his member getting harder and harder against her warm core. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, but the weird and pleasant sensation that started to build in her low belly was so good that she only buried her face in his neck and slowly moved her hips. It didn’t long for Gintoki to follow her in her acts.

Even though the friction of the clothes gave them a certain degree of closeness and pleasure, it was kind of uncomfortable and the sound of all the rubbing fabric was really annoying. Thinking it was time for a change in position, Gintoki laid Tae down on the bed with a single motion. It was so sudden that the brown haired woman let out a small cry of surprise.

The bed was really soft, so soft that her body sank into the mattress, but it smelled funny. A mix of bleach, sweat and cheap perfume. They should have chosen a better and cleaner place, she thought to herself.

Hovering over her, the silver haired took a moment to really look at her. Parted, red and swollen lips, heavy eyes, blushed cheeks, and dark hair all over the place. Maybe he forgot how to breathe a little before she threw her arms around his neck. With one finger, he pulled the brown locks behind her ear and leaned down. Gintoki didn’t go for her lips, but instead he left butterfly kisses over her cheeks, her eyelids, her earlobes, the crook of her neck, making Tae sigh every time she felt his ghost touches. For an insensitive guy like him who only knew how to fight, he could be pretty gentle when he wanted to.

By the point Gin reached her collarbone, one of his hands got to finally loose the knot of her kimono, letting him to pull the fabric to easily expose more of her skin. And he kissed lower and lower, sending goosebumps on every inch of her body. Suddenly Tae thought she was going to stop breathing when his tongue traveled over her stomach as his hands worked their way to her inner thighs. Realizing what he intended to do, she took a deep breath to calm herself, trying to think there wasn’t anything to be afraid of, not after all that… whatever they were doing till that moment. But her heartbeat only grew impossibly faster as he went lower, and she started to fell lightheaded with all the blood rushing to her face at once.

Was he really going…?

“Gin-san, w-wait!” her voice sounded very shy. ”You d-don’t have t-to-” she jumped when he kissed between her legs. “Ahhh! I-I-I said w-wait-!” It’s too close, too close. “I’m n-not- damn--- ”

His fingers curled at each side of her panties, but he didn’t went further than that. All he saw was a foot violently connecting to his face.

“OUCH-!”

Gintoki fell down with a dull sound on the floor with both hands over his nose. By the stick and warm liquid running over his palm, he was probably bleeding.

“WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN?” he stood up, a vein popping in irritation. “Why are you kicking me!?”

Tae sat there looking a tomato. She had panicked, and in a very bad way. It wasn’t her intention to kick him in the face, it was just a reflex movement caused by her shyness. She wouldn’t admit it though.

“I-I told you to stop, you didn’t,” she took one pillow and buried her face. “Too embarrassing,” she murmured against the fabric.

“How is it embarrassing compared to what we were doing before?” His voice sound muffed behind his hands. The blood was already dripping on the floor. “I thought I was supposed to take your clothes off since, you know, being in a love hotel and all.”

Tae said nothing and just  threw the pillow at him, but it pounced on his chest and got stained with red. For a moment he thought she was going to cry, but Tae quickly rubbed her eyes and turned her back to him. Gintoki felt bad seeing her looking so pitiful about the situation, even though she was trying hard not to show it. He then sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, looking to his bloody hands.

“Otae, don’t worry, ok? Things like that happens all the time,” she scoffed at him. ”Ok, not all the time. Actually it rarely happens, maybe only with gorilla girls-- Ouch!” this time she kicked his ribs for good. “Jeez, I’m just being a good boyfriend and trying to make you feel better.”

“It’s not helping.”

“Ok, ok, I got it,” he lightly rubbed his side to relieve the pain. “Just… help me with this mess before I die of blood loss.”

For his luck his nose wasn’t broken, despite all the blood flowing non-stop. The first-aid they found in the bathroom was enough to take care of the wound and to clean the stains on the floor and on the sheets a bit. At least the room didn’t look like an attempted murder scene anymore.

Once they finished, both just laid down beside each other on the bed.

Tae still looked uncomfortable with how everything ended up, hiding her red face behind her arms, but Gintoki couldn’t care less about the situation. There was no rush, relationships were more than sex and fooling around anyway. If they wanted to, they could try it some other day when they got the chance – and a better room. Next time he would definitely bring her to somewhere nicer.

But since they still had some time in the room – he didn’t spend his money for nothing –, he decided to make the most of it. So he pulled the embarrassed woman closer to him, resting her head against his chest, and sighed contently when she hugged him back.

Having Tae beside him like that for a couple of hours was enough for him.


	2. A little death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacchan thought Tae and Gintoki should spice up their sex life a little bit, so she made a suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dom!Tae/sub!Gin, consensual kink, fingering, fellatio, strap-on, pegging, implied voyeurism

He should have known Tae was up to something when she said that she had been hanging around Sarutobi lately. It probably meant trouble – specially for him, but he ignored all the alerts his brain was sending.

In his innocence he thought maybe it was an improvement since the relationship between the two women had been more violent since he and Tae started officially dating, and things only got worse when they married some time ago. Not only the ninja kept stalking both of them, but she always chose the most inconvenient times to show up. Seriously, it was like the parents trying to have some adult fun but the kids didn’t let them. Thank god the gorilla gave up on Tae – even though he did cry out aloud for hours and tried to disrupt their ceremony. Kondo ended up being dragged by his vice-commander out of the dojo that day, but since then it seemed he was accepting their marriage kind of well, hopefully. But even with one less stalker to deal with, it was still exhausting. He only wanted to enjoy their married life.

“So, do you want to try it?”

“Hm?” Gintoki snapped from his thoughts.

“Ara, Gin-san,” Tae said with her sweet smile, not happy that her husband wasn’t paying attention. “I was telling you that Sarutobi-san and I have being talking and by her observations she thinks we should try out something new. She did have some good suggestions, you know, since she’s an expert in those kinky stuff.”

Gintoki choked on his drink.

_W-w-what?_

Were they talking about their sex life? They were mortal enemies till the other day, weren’t they? Now are they best friends? How is that possible? He ended in an alternative timeline and didn’t notice? Or were they planning to kill him or something? Maybe they decided that it was better to get rid of the problem and to bump his corpse in the riverside, so they could run away into the sunset… ok, now he was just overthinking.

But, anyway, why that four-eyes was making suggestions on his and Tae’s sex life? Was she into voyeurism? Well, she was a stalker, so maybe she was, but that wasn’t the point.

“Oh, really?” Gintoki coughed a little to regain his voice. “It’s not like we didn’t try different stuff from time to time. I mean, the sex is good, right?”

_It’s good, right? Right?_

It took a while before she answered him, like she was thinking about the subject.

“Hm, it’s not bad… could be better though,” his stomach dropped to his feet. The silver haired felt a bit offended by her mocking tone. “And I think what Sarutobi-san suggested would help with that. She also said it was a great way to improve the couple’s  bonding. So, do you want to try it?”

Tae looked into his eyes still smiling. Gin gulped dryly.

“Well, w-why not?”

“Great!” the brown haired stood up and took his hand.

“Hm?” confusion was on his face when she pulled him to stand. “Wait, wait! You mean right now?”

“You never complained about early sex before,” she said a little too cheerful. “I have everything already prepared. It’ll be good, I promise.”

Even though it was a little too sudden, knowing that Tae had been planning something that they could enjoy together felt nice. But for some reason, he began to sweat cold. He felt he wasn’t ready to know what awaited for him behind closed doors. Maybe he should have asked more about it before agreeing.

The brown haired woman dragged him out of the living room, opened their room’s door and pushed him inside, closing it after following him.

Their room was very simple with no luxury: a closet by the left side, a low table under the big window that Tae filled with pictures of them and their loved ones and a dressing table with a big mirror on the far right beside lots of piled up Jumps that Gintoki was too lazy to take out. The arrangement left a large space in the middle for the futon that was already laid out on the floor. Gin looked around, but there wasn’t anything really out of place in the room, except by a strange object on the center of their bed. The silver haired took it into his hands.

“A dildo?” It was a little different from the ones he already saw, with a strap hanging from it, but in overall it was just an ordinary one with no batteries. The size was nothing impressive either, he definitely was bigger. “You know, I already have a very functional  and efficient vibration canon between my legs. I don’t see how it’s an upgrade.”

“Oh, I know,” Tae smiled mischievously at her husband as she took the sex toy from him. “This one here is for you.”

He blinked once, blinked twice, then it dawned on him.

“W-WHAT!?” he almost choked on his own saliva. “What do you mean by that!?”

“You know what I meant,” her fingers reached for his belt, pulling him closer. Her lips touched his earlobe when she spoke again. “Who’s going to be on all four today is you.”

His eye twitched a little. So that’s the kind of stuff that dirty woman has been talking with his wife. Couldn’t she suggest something less kinky? He wouldn’t mind some bondage or some hardcore foreplay, but  _that…_ he would probably need at least three days to get psychologically ready before engaging in such activity. This time he would be playing the role of the virgin.

Tae sighed, noticing his worried face.

“I know it’s a bit sudden, but I also think it can be fun. Beside that…” she looked dead into his eyes. “Do you trust me?”

What kind of question was that? Of course he did, but…

_Tsk, damn her and her big brown eyes._

_Also damn her hands going under his shirt and her light kisses against his jawline!_

“Ok,” he finally said. “Just… this once.”

Gintoki could fell her lips curving into a smile when she occupied herself with his collarbone.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

He only hummed in response, closed his eyes and let Tae take the lead – as she always did.

Warm hands continued exploring the samurai’s body, caressing his muscles, while rosy lips left a trail of saliva and red marks all over his neck and chest. He groaned loudly – that woman really knew his sweet spots by heart. First the earlobe, then under his jaw, the crook of his neck, going over his shoulder. As she went lower, her fingers pushed down the zipper to expose more flesh. Not wanting to be only one on the passive side, Gintoki took his shirt off and also worked on the knots of her kimono. It took a while to get rid of the heavy clothing, but soon they lumped around their feet.

This time it was him who initiated the kiss. His hands gripped her waist and Tae gasped at the sudden move, parting her lips so his tongue could enter her mouth. She fumbled with his belt and moaned against his lips when he reached into her panties. Her breaths became loud and quick, matching the movements of his fingers that slipped easily inside of her. He twisted and thrusted them as deep as possible till she started moaning his name. For a moment she thought her legs would fail her, but Gintoki grabbed her by her inner tights and raised her into his arms.

In two strides he finally tumbled them into bed. As soon as he laid her down, the silver haired quickly discarded his already loose pants, but when he tried to lean over his wife, she didn’t let him. With a groan, he rolled over and Tae straddled him. Even though she looked petite, her weight definitely wasn’t that small, but he liked the heavy sensation over his stomach.

The tips of her fingers traveled slowly on his chest. She wasn’t in a hurry, so she took her time. Having him look up at her with dilated pupils so full of desire for her – only her, easily made every nerve in her body tingle. Who would have imagined that loser of a samurai who got her brother fired because of a stupid parfait years ago would now affect her that way. Her pride would never allow her to admit it out aloud to him, but she was sure her husband was aware of how much power he had over her, but for her lucky he never took advantage of that. For a proclaimed sadist, he acted more like a M when it came to her.

With a single move, she unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts before she changed to a kneeling position between his legs. Gintoki hissed when she touched his hard member through the fabric of his boxer. Pushing down the hem, she took the throbbing muscle into her hands. It made his eyes roll back in response. The feeling of the steady up and down movements already left him on the edge, but nothing compared to the warm and wetness of her tongue running along his length. His toes curled and his fingers dug at her dark hair, urging her to go faster. His choked gasps and the wet sounds echoed loudly in the room. He didn’t know how long he would last if she kept sucking him so hard, but before he could come, her moves slowed down till she released him with a pop.

He let out a sigh in frustration.

Not wanting to lose time, he crushed their months together a bit too hard that it ended up chipping his bottom lip a little. He really didn’t mind as long he could savor every inch of her. Too bad that not long after his wife broke the kiss just to ask him to kneel, remembering him of the other plans she had for him.

A small complain escaped his lips when he laid flat on his chest. The samurai took his time to watch Tae getting ready with their new sex toy. It was pretty easy to equip and he helped her with tightening the straps. He had to admit she looked damn sexy using that, but it didn’t eased the feeling of worry of a first timer.

“Relax,” she said when he was on his fours just praying that it would be over as soon as possible. “Just take a deep breath and everything will be fine.”

“Easier said than done,” he murmured under his breath. “Are you sure it’s safe? I mean, will it really fit!?”

“I am prove that it will. If I can handle it, you can too!” Well, she did have a point there. “Besides, it won’t be too hard on you, considering that you and Hasegawa-san--”

“Oi-oi-oi, hold right there,” the silver haired protested. “It was totally different! I was dead drunk that day. I don’t even know what happened!  But if –  _only if_  it did happen, I’m pretty sure it was all the way around.” It took him months to forget that hell of a prank, and he still wanted to stay in complete oblivion about that.

“Hai, hai, if you say so,” she disregard what was said and continued her preparations.

Gintoki  shivered when his skin made contact with the cold liquid of the lube. It wasn’t unpleasant, but in that moment he dawned on him that it was too late to try going back.

“I meant about relaxing, it make things easier,” she left a tender kiss in his lower back. “If it is too much, we’ll stop, ok?”

He didn’t say anything, just nodded and closed his eyes.

The growing anxious feeling in his stomach was unbearable by the time her hands gripped his waist. Even though he put a tough face, Gintoki  was so afraid of the incoming pain that he thought he could cry at any moment. But what he felt when she began penetrating him was really unexpected. At first it took his breath away, making him gasp. No pain, no barrier, no blood. It slid slowly and effortless into his insides. His knees buckled a bit, but Tae’s grasp on him kept him steady.  

It felt good. Too good. He wondered if Tae felt the same every time he entered her.

His wife’s voice sounded near to his ear, but he wasn’t really listening. He only wanted her to move. A single movement of his hips was enough to make her comply, and he trembled and panted at each thrust. The feeling of fullness was so overwhelming that he had to bury his face into the futon or he would moan too loud – he’d probably scream and disturb all their neighbors. Once she increased the speed, he was clinging to the sheet for dear life to the point of his joints turning white.  He never thought it would feel that intense, with the artificial member hitting precisely on the sweetest spot he never knew he had. His own member twitched painfully as the warm in his lower belly began getting hotter and hotter.

Tae leaned over him for a better position, fingers digging into his curly hair. He was so close, but so far from coming that it hurt – in good way, if that made any kind of sense. The in and out motion was driving him insane, and he thought he was going to die when her hand reached for his more than hard member. And he did. A white death that exploded in warm and thick against his belly. For a moment he felt of going to the other side and coming back in a matter of milliseconds. Stars erupted behind his eyelids, his pulse sounded like drums in his ears, and his arms and legs turned into jelly. Without any ceremony, he sank into the mattress, exhausted.

It took a minute or two for him to come to his sense and recover. He purred lowly as the brown haired woman left a trail of small kissed on his back. Then she laid down beside him.

“Not bad, hm?”

She sounded too innocent for a person who was just ravaging her partner some minutes ago, but, yeah, it wasn’t bad – not bad at all. Actually he wouldn’t mind trying it again, maybe next time he would even beg her to get rougher and dirtier with him.

_Definitely not bad._

The samurai turned his head a little and his eyes went directly to a certain point in the ceiling. Even though the idea the pervert ninja gave didn’t end up in tragedy, he was still pissed. He would make sure to break and stomp on all her glasses after flushing her dirty mind back to the sewers of Edo to where she belonged.

Before Tae could follow his gaze, he pulled her for a kiss and rolled them over.

This time he would be on top.


	3. Just for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, the only way to enjoy a world as dark as this one is sleeping or you-know-what.” Silver Soul Arc AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cunningulus, vaginal sex, comfort sex, angst, probably OOCness and errors regarding canon plot/continuity

After properly putting the kids into bed, Tae guided the hurt samurai to a quieter room where he could rest for the impending fight that awaited for them once the sun rose.

She stretched a clean futon on the floor and brought a pillow and a heavy blanket. She unfolded the blanket, so the silver haired man could easily slip into bed and cover himself. Some candles burned at both sides of the prepared bed, illuminating the room with a dim and warm light.

She stood up and straightened her clothes.

“It’s ready, Gin-san. You can lay down now,” but he didn’t moved from his spot. Then she noticed his hand holding his sides and the slight painful expression on his face. “Is something wrong?”

“Nah, it’s probably nothing,” he tried to brush it off, but winced a little when he started walking.

“Let me see it.”

Even though he protested at first, Gintoki let her peek inside his kimono to have a better look at what was bothering him. She felt a little guilty seeing the once white bandage around his ribs was now pink with some small red spots. It didn’t looked serious, but maybe she should have gone easy on him earlier. Dodging Hedoro probably tore open one or two stitches.

She sighed.

“I’ll get the first-aid.”

When she came back, Gintoki was on the futon with his torso already undressed, waiting for her. She closed the door and sat on her heels beside him. He raised his arms a little, so she could remove the stained bandages more easily. With skillful hands, she untied the knots that kept the dressing in place. The fabric of her clothes and her fingers ghosted over his skin while she worked in undoing the layers covering his wound, her warm breath too close to his chest. Once it was finally exposed, she saw it didn’t look bad, but it did open a little. She reached for the first-aid box and took out the necessary tools.

Gintoki observed her while she cleaned his bleeding wound in silence.

Even though she was a brute gorilla most of the time, he had to admit that Tae was always gentle when taking care of him after a fight. She would ask him to lie down, bring the first-aid and make sure to patch him up neatly. He would complain sometimes, saying she didn’t care much about his well-being, but he knew he was being unfair. She cared – a lot at that. She would often put on that sweet smile of hers in front of him, but the red rim around her eyes that only appeared when he was in a situation of life and death didn’t let her lie. Knowing he was the cause behind her crying really left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The contact of the cotton against a tender spot made him jump a little, bring him back from his thoughts. He looked down at her fingers, so diligent and precise in her work, and noticed how thin and delicate they were. Her skin was very fair, and he wondered how soft they would be if he touched them with his harsh ones.

Once the wound was properly cleaned, Tae began covering it with a new bandage, making sure it was firm but not too tight. She put up an extra layer only for safety and tied the loose ends.

“Now you’re as good as new,” she patted gently the covered injured and turned to put the medical supplies back in the box, but the silver haired took her hand into his. “Gin-san?”

“Your hand,” his thumb ran over her palm. “It’s not as soft as I thought it’d be.”

She blushed and tried to free her hand. He didn’t let it go.

“It’s because I work hard.”

He hummed at her reply.

Now that he was seeing it up close, he finally became aware of the small white scars on her palm. Her skin also felt a little rough, not like his of course, probably from using the naginata and punching creepy stalkers to oblivion. Even so it felt nice to the touch. He noticed the tip of one of her fingers was smeared with red, making him ask himself how many times her hands were soaked in his blood when she took care of him. He could imagine her washing them in a basin full of pinkish water as she cried as quiet as possible to not disturb his unconscious self. Now that they were in a war, with blood of enemies and allies running through her fingers, he wondered if this time she would finally crumble in front of him.  

“Gin-san, is something bothering you?”

He chuckled at that. If it was only one thing he would be the happiness man in the world. He had too many problems for a single life.

“You shouldn’t be fighting with these hands,” he continued to caress her skin with his thumbs. “Actually no one here should be in this mess. It wasn’t supposed to be their war to fight.”

“It is now.”

“I know.”

A pregnant silence filled the room.

There wasn’t much to say about the current war outside. It’s kill or be killed now, and they had a planet to save. Gintoki knew the battle would only get worse from now on and to make things worse the horrible feeling in his stomach that has been piling up since Kokujou Island wouldn’t leave him alone. He couldn’t brush off the fear that those dark days would turn out to be their last. He hoped to be wrong though.

 “I’m scared,” he suddenly said, tightening his grip on her hand. ”I’m terrified. I was in a war before, but then I was sure I could cut them down. But now it doesn’t matter how many times I swing my sword, he won’t stay dead.”

The lump in his throat was hard to swallow. He didn’t even know why he was saying those things to her, but at the same time he felt his chest a bit lighter. The toll of fighting non-stop for so long was finally catching up to him. He was physically and mentally tired, maybe letting out his worries a bit would help him with clearing his mind.

“I’m scared too,” her voice was very quiet. “I almost died today after all, but what really scared me was seeing you three recklessly jumping to your death. If it wasn’t for the others…”

“Well, in my defense, we were trying to save you.”

“I know, but being aware that you all are really this careless about your lives really worries me. Especially you, Gin-san,” this time it was her who took his hand into hers. “I’m terrified that when it is all over, you’ll be the only one not coming home.”

For the first time since they started the conversation, Gintoki raised his gaze to look at her. Her eyes were round and moist, brimming with tears. When she noticed his stare, she tried to blink them away, but one ended running down her face. To her surprise he reached for her cheek and dried her tear with his finger. Her breath got in her throat when she felt his calloused palm against her skin, gently cupping her cheek. Tae didn’t remember being so close to him before that allowed her to feel his smell: right now it was a mix of candy, blood and antiseptic. She looked away from his eyes, but only ended up focusing on his tongue wetting his dry lips.

She blushed.  

“Otae, I--”

Gintoki froze when he felt soft lips against his. It didn’t last though. It was just a quick peek, very shy and a bit clumsy. Tae pulled away from him, but kept a short distance between them. When he didn’t say anything, she leaned again. The kiss was longer than the last one, but he still didn’t move or did anything else. She began to feel uneasy by his unresponsive behavior, feeling  very stupid for kissing him in the first place. Why did she do that? She had no idea. Seeing him look so fragile and worried made her try to comfort him somehow, but why didn’t she choose to give him a hug instead? Now all she wanted to do was to bury herself in shame. Deciding it was better just take her things and ran away, she broke the kiss, but this time his hand went behind her head and crushed their mouths together.

It was very different from before. Instead of a light pressure, his lips moved and brushed hard against hers. It took her a while to get used to it, but soon she followed his lead. And he kissed her once, twice, thrice, till they couldn’t breathe anymore. Their quick pants sounded too loud into their ears, their heart beating madly in their ribcage.

“Gin-san,” she gently pushed his curly bangs to the side.

He shivered at her touch.

Kissing her back was a mistake, he already knew it even before actually leaning himself to capture her lips and take her breath into his mouth, but he did it anyway. Maybe if it was her, the woman who always took care of him, cared for his wounds and dealt with his stupid self in a base day, things wouldn’t turn out so bad. He laughed to himself. Who he was trying to lie to? He wasn’t in his right state of mind – as if he actually had one –, and that evil woman was too innocent when it came to the opposite sex. The whole situation was already fucked up. He shouldn’t have touched her hand in the first place.

“Kiss me again.”

And he did.

Desperately.

His hands then clasped at each side of her waist and pulled her on his lap. The sudden movement made her let out a small gasp, parting her lips a little so his tongue could enter her mouth. She tasted like summer, ice cream and fresh air. Also her body was soft and warm – in that moment he felt being bathed by the morning sun. He kissed her slowly, savoring each inch of her mouth, inclining her head for a better access, and Tae responded in the same intensity. With her fingers in his hair, she was careful to not dug at his bandages and lightly scratched his scalp, making him purr between kisses. Being together like that felt like home.

When they finally took a time to catch their breath, Gintoki moved his lips to her cheek, her jaw, lowering to her neck while his hand tugged at her kimono’s collar. The wet tongue on her skin burned so much that she lost herself in the sensation – she didn’t even notice he had laid her down on the futon with his head hovering over her now bare chest. The samurai took her nipple between his teeth, sucked it, licked it, while his hand folded the other one. Tae had to bite down on her palm so she wouldn’t scream. Her eyes glazed at the closed door and was surprised they haven’t been interrupted yet. Even if someone entered and got them in that compromising position, she wasn’t sure if she’d mind if they watched them. Despite being aware of all the goosebumps and shivers running through her body at each touch of his, her mind was far, far away – it seemed to be happening to someone else. Everything felt like a dream, and she hoped no one would wake her up so soon.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t noticed he had moved till she felt the bottom part of her kimono being pulled up, his hands going up and down his thighs. Gintoki raised her left leg and left a trail of kisses from her knee to her inner thigh till her pelvis. The butterflies in her stomach went mad when he got rid of her panties and gave a tentative lick over her slit. Despite her body trembled in pleasure, a nagging feeling began forming in the back of her mind. It felt so wrong and so right at same time that she didn’t know what to think of what would become of their relationship from now on. It wasn’t supposed to end up like that, it wasn’t her intention when she closed the distance between them the first time. She wondered if their doings were the solely result of the shadow of war and death pending over their heads. Maybe he was using her to his own self-pity, and she was surprised for not really caring if that was the case. She’d let him ravage her as long as he got satisfied and probably beg for more. She must be really tired for thinking like that – maybe it was her who was using him after all –, but soon her eyes rolled back when his tongue entered her while his thumb caressed her clit, making her pant, squirm, and forget her worries before she drowned herself in her own orgasm.

Tae didn’t have time to catch her breath or her strength as the silver haired went eagerly for her mouth once again. His lips were swollen, moist and stick – she could taste the bittersweet flavor of herself on his tongue. His hand fumbled between them, freeing himself from his underwear. A surprised gasp escape her lips when she felt his tip against her entrance. It was so sudden that she was left without air as he pushed himself inside her.

It hurt horribly to the point of crying. The samurai buried his face on the crook of her neck, so he couldn’t see her biting her lower lip in pain. She could feel  his hot pants over her skin once he was completely inside her folds. Then he began moving not so slowly. The friction between his hard member and her walls burned a lot, making her whimper in discomfort at the first thrusts.

“G-Gin-san, s-slower, plea--”

A crash outside the room made both of them jump out of their skins. It was followed by a sound of something dully hitting the floor and glass breaking and rolling everywhere. Gintoki was brought back to reality by the loud noise and turned his head to its direction, steadying himself over his elbows. His eyes were locked on the door waiting for it to be opened as his heart beat faster by the thought of them getting caught, but the tumbling sound only went far away from where they were. With a sigh of relieve, Gintoki looked down at Tae, but what he saw brought a lump to his throat and a feeling of sickness in the pitch of his stomach. He almost didn’t recognized the half-naked  woman underneath him: ponytail half done, eyes puffed and red, and trail of tears on her cheeks.

It finally dawn on him what a messed up situation they put themselves.

They went too far.

“O-Otae, sorry, I--,” he dried up her tears with his thumb but he froze once more when he finally looked at their joined hips. He felt like throwing up. “You’re bleeding.”

He was so focused on his own fears and needs that he didn’t notice what he was doing – what he was doing to her. He didn’t consider it was probably her first time with a man either, he just took everything of her for himself without thought. She wasn’t one of the Yoshiwara girls he usually visited when feeling lonely, even then he didn’t went as low as hurting them like that. It wasn’t even supposed to have happened. He should be sleeping and gathering his energy for their next fight, not throwing his frustration on her the worst way possible. He was disgusted with himself, and couldn’t even look Tae in the eye anymore.

“It’s ok, I’m getting used to it,” her hand reached for his face, but he didn’t let her touch him. He pulled away from her, leaving an empty feeling between legs.

“Gin-san?”

Why was she sounding so worried? It’d be better if she just slapped him in the face, be angry at him for forcing himself on her and fucking her like a whore. He just wanted to be left alone in his misery, not being taken care of.

“You should go away,” he sat with his face in his hands. “Damn it, what we were fucking doing?”

Her heart stung at his words.

“It wasn’t wrong.”

“It was and you know it,” she knew that, but for once she wanted to pretend what they had didn’t just fell apart the moment they touched each other. He scratched his head hard. “Ugh, how am I going to look at you from now on? And your brother, or even Kagura--? Man, I’m really the worst.”

He chuckled humorless. He fucked it up bad. Not even all the alcohol in the world would be able to make him forget and wash away the guilty and shame in his soul.  

“Gin-san, look at me.”

The weight on his should felt terribly heavier than normal.

“Just… go away,” he sounded angry – at himself, not her – but she wouldn’t leave him alone.

She took his hands into hers and lowered them down, but even so he refused to look up at her. He did once she straddled his lap.

“I said to leave me alone.” She ignored his expression full of pain and worry, and shortened more the distance between their bodies. “What are you doing?

“Finishing what we started,” she cupped his cheeks, and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Otae, don’t,” he protested, but did nothing to make her stop. “We shouldn’t be doing this. Maybe if there was no war—”

“Maybe,” this time around she kissed him fully. He let her invade his mouth and kissed back. “But just for now… let’s forget about it.”

His eyelids, his bandaged forehead, his injured cheek, she covered his face with light kisses, trying to reassure that everything would be fine, even though they were prone to disaster if they kept going further. His sole response was to curse and clutch painfully at her hips.

“I’ll only end up hurting you,” he gasped when her hand took him firmly and guided him to her core. “Fuck,” a hissing sound escaped through his teeth as she went down on him.

It entered smoother the second time, but her muscles still burned trying to adjust to his size. They stayed still for a while with their forehead resting against each other. Gintoki tried to say something, but it was hard to organize his thoughts when she began jerking her hips. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, immersing himself into her. Slowly, up and down – being in control of how deep and fast he entered her made things easy for her. The pain became more bearable at each thrust, and a hot sensation began pooling in her lower navel.

“—I’ll leave you alone… ” his grasp in the fabric around her waist tightened as he matched her movements. “—with a belly full of regret—,“ he hid his face in the crook of her neck. ”You’ll hate me.”

He didn’t want that.

For long he tried to play the bad guy when the situation called for it, pretended it was ok to be hated as long as people was save and kept smiling. It hurt though, more than he would like to admit, but the thought of ‘it was for the better’ brought a peace to his mind. This time though he couldn’t even justify his acts. He wasn’t trying to save anyone, just himself. In the end, he was a stupid man doing stupid mistakes just because he was being too selfish. He had too much regret in his life, didn’t need another one to the list, but he chose to do it anyway. And with an enemy that couldn’t be killed out there, he knew his chance of survival was minimal. He would end up dead and what was done was done, no second chances for redeeming himself and make things right. That night, in their seek for a little comfort in a such dark world, they doomed themselves to misery, be it in this life or beyond it.

Their clothes were soaked in their sweat, the quick pants making them shiver when they come in contact with their skin. Tae bit hard on a tender spot on his shoulder while her nails dug deep in his bandaged torso when the increasing tension between her legs became unbearable. Her back arched in bliss as Gintoki groaned in pain and relief – he just wished the new day never came.

 “I won’t,” she reassured him after a while, kissing his wet hair. “I’d never hate you.”

Tae then cradled his head tightly against her bosom, whispering words of hope and better days.

For a moment he almost believed her.


	4. Alone in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids were out of town, so Gintoki and Tae spent a night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mutual masturbation, vaginal sex, silly ending

Gintoki hadn’t planned to go to the Kodokan that night.

Actually he was getting ready to spend some money on pachinko when Tae called him asking if he could do some groceries for her. There wasn’t really a way to refuse her request, so he sighed and told her he would be there soon. It was better than waste his economies on gambling anyway, he thought. Once he was done with groceries, he made his way to the dojo. There he cooked them dinner – keeping Tae away from the kitchen was quite difficult but somehow he succeeded in doing that unscarred – and decided to stay to keep Tae company.

After some drama on TV, they talked and drunk a little. Since it was a terribly warm night, Tae offered  one of her favorite ice cream – lucky him it was strawberry flavored but it was also the last one – that ended on an intense fight for the almost finished Bargain Dash.

She won, of course.

Accepting his painful defeat, Gintoki just brought his cup of sake to his lips and swallowed half of it in one go. The warm weather was making his throat dry. Beside him, Tae was enjoying what rested of the ice cream, licking the spoon till the last drop. He felt his cheeks burn a little. Maybe he had too much alcohol.

“Gin-san, is there something on my face?”

Oh, he was staring.

“Nothing,” the silver haired samurai blinked and looked outside of the living room. “It’s just… too quiet today.”

The cicadas could still be heard loud and clear through the garden, buzzing on their ears.

“Well, Shin-chan is out of Edo with his fan club for a couple of days. Otsu-chan is on tour again.”

That annoying sound kept echoing through the almost empty dojo.  

“Hm,” Gintoki took another long sip. “And Kagura is on a vacation trip with her Papi and that crazy brother of hers. She even took Sadaharu with them.”

It was warm.

“You know,” Tae said getting way too close to Gin. “Today there’s no gorilla nearby.”

It was a really warm night.

“Oh, really?” he turned to her with a bored look on his face. “No masochist ninja either.”

Really, really warm.

They kissed.

***

In the dark room only their heavy breaths could be heard alongside the cicadas’ singing outside.

Tae buried her face in the crook of his neck when he reached between her legs. She spread  them a little more so he could access her core easily. With an expert motion, he pushed her panties aside and slipped his finger into her folds, making the woman on his lap gasp in pleasure. One, two, three fingers slid in and out of her slick entrance steady, hitting all the right places. She sighed, rolling her hips against his hand – he sure knew how to tease her.

With his other hand Gintoki calmly loosed her kimono a little, exposing more of her white skin. Soon his palm found their way to her breasts. They  were not big but not small either, he could cup them perfectly in his hands. The samurai was surprised the first time he saw them. He swore then he would be facing a straight board when he got rid of the last layer of cloth – but she wasn’t as flat as he thought she would be. Actually she had some nice curves, and her breasts were the right size to complement her body. Clothing can really be deceiving sometimes, he thought. While his left hand worked on one of her breasts, he used his mouth to cover the another one, his tongue and teeth gently tugging on the hard nipple. Tae’s long fingers curled around his silver locks, the nails scratching lightly over his scalp.

Gintoki increased the speed of his fingers, making his name come out between her quick pants. Her hips moved and twisted, over and over again, trying to match his thrusts. Tae thought she was going to explode as soon as his thumb reached her clit. Her legs tightened around him and he had to use his other hand to keep them wide for him. The burning in her navel was so intense that her body began to tremble, her nails going deep into his shoulders, lips hungrily seeking for his. She came with a muffled moan and hot liquid running down his hand.  In exhaustion, she rested her forehead against his.

Seeing her so flushed with moist, swollen lips under the moonlight made his heart skip a beat. He reached to her hair and unmade her already messy ponytail, one finger pulling a string of hair behind her hear. The dark hair framed her face perfectly, her half closed lids sparking with desire. She was beautiful, has always been beautiful. He was still wondering what she saw in him, a broke guy who would die too early because of diabetes, leaving her with a kid or two with bad hair and a ton of debts. Their future together surely didn’t seem too bright in his eyes as he would probably be prone to ruin her life forever – he chuckled to himself at that, considering their currently situation in a way he already did –, but that violent woman got so deep under his skin that for once in his life he wanted to be selfish. He didn’t want to let her go and he hoped she’d stick with him for a long time.

Sighing, he caressed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her softly. Tae’s hands reached under his shirt and helped him undress while Gintoki finished loosing up her kimono completely.  Once he kicked his pants off, the brown haired took him firmly between her hands. She could fell him already hard and hot under her palm. He moaned through his teeth, feeling her steady moves along his length. Gintoki looked up and hissed, trying to concentrate on a blank space of the ceiling so he wouldn’t get off too early, but her kisses on his chest didn’t help. When he was on the edge of bursting, he halted her movements by holding her wrist, bringing her closer. With his other hand Gintoki reached for his discarded pants and fished out a preservative which she helped to put it on. Better be safe than sorry later.

With everything ready, her thumbs slid over his cheekbones and her arms went around his neck. As Tae laid back, she pulled him down with her, crushing their mouths together. Gintoki was careful to not crush her as he found a comfortable position between her legs, closing the distance between them. Her low breaths against his neck was everything he could hear when he entered her so slowly. Gin could felt her muscles tightening around his member, always so wet and warm for him. Even though they had done it a couple of times before, the sensation of being this close to each other was still overwhelming. They indeed fitted perfectly together.

The tightness of her legs urged him to start moving, very slow at first and then faster. He hovered over her, taking into every expression she made: her dilated pupils, her parted lips, her wet hair stuck to her cheeks. His thumb ghosted over her lips and she sucked it. For an uncute woman, she looked too damn sexy doing that.

His arm then went under one of legs, raising it till his shoulder. His deeper thrusts make her whimper and clutch him for dear life. Their rhythmus was kind of reckless at this point as the building tension below their bellies only increased. Her nails kept scratching a little too rough on his bare back. It would probably leave a mark, but he didn’t mind at all, getting lost into her at every motion. As deeper it went, quicker became their pants. What seemed to be an eternity finally ended on a warm explosion behind closed lids. Then it was just silence.

Gintoki’s forehead rested upon Tae’s breast for a moment while her hand came up to stroke his wet hair. He hummed contently with the gentle touch over his scalp. Listening to her heartbeats so closely to his own was kind of reassuring.

“Gin-san.”

“Hm?”

“Too heavy,” she breathed out.

He said something that sound like sorry and pulled away from her. He sat on the futon beside Tae and started to clean himself a bit, but halted.

“Oh.”

His eyes grew bigger as a chill ran down his spine.

That was bad, really bad. Actually it was a disaster.

_It can’t be happening!_

“O-o-otae,” for a moment he forgot how to breath properly. Tae rolled over to look at him a little confused with his tone , but she couldn’t get what he was saying. His face was paper white like he had seen a ghost or something.

“Gin-san, what is it?” she sounded worried with his sudden change in behavior.

“…”

“…”

The lump in his throat make it difficult to breathe.

He choked when the words finally came out.

“…b-broke. I-I-I think it b-b-b-broke.”

Suddenly the air in the room became pretty heavy and the silent was so dense to the point of hurting. It took Tae some time to understand what he meant with that, but when she did her blood ran cold. Her stomach dropped to her feet so fast she thought she would pass out.

Gintoki’s nervous laugh filled the dark room.

“E-everything going to be ok,” he laughed a little more, he definitely was panicking. “We were always careful all this time. A-a-and it was only this once, so no worries, r-right?” At this point he was on the verge of tears. He sounded desperate. “No, no, no, no, no. It’s not happening! It’s just my imagination, it never really happened, everything’s fine, r-right?”

He sobbed.

Some minutes later, Tae had to knock him out when he tried to find a time machine in her panties’ drawer.

She sighed and looked with worry to the passed out man beside her.

_They are going to be fine, right?_

.

.

.

Almost ten months later, they welcomed a new member into the family.


End file.
